Skipper/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} The Madagascar Penguins: Christmas Caper * Rico, I want that tree up to mustard. (telling Rico to carve the ice into a christmas tree) *Kowaski, what's the status on the approved musical selections? * Sticky pudding in nineteen hundred hours, yule log to commence on my mark. Engage! * Eggnog in twenty one hours, writing our names in the snow at twenty one o' five. * All right boys, stand by for eggnog! *Twenty one and ten hours boys! Engage cranberry. *Hold on a second! Something's missing! *Where's the Private? *Missing? Hoover Dam! *What have you done with Private? Talk mister! (talking to a bowling pin with a smile face) *I'll deal with you later. (slaps the pin) *He's one of us, men. You all know the penguin credo. *It's never swim alone. *Kowaski, analysis. *He's close, I can feel it. *Well we need to get closer. Ten o' clock, men! Blend! Blend! Blend! *Grand Hoover Dam! Private's been captured! *Shitake mushrooms! *Hold that elevator! *What goes down, must come up. *All right men, commence Operation: Special Delivery! *Rico, enough with the dynamite already! *Santa Claus is coming to town! (crashes in from the window) *Quadruped, canine, twelve o' clock! *Let him have it Rico! *Holy butterballs! *High five, low five! Down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. *Rico! She didn't see anything. *Let's blow this popsicle stand, boys! *Yes Rico, kaboom. *It's not too late, young Private. I've got a new plan to fit him in. *WHAT?! Madagascar *"Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave..." * "Rico, you're on liter patrol. We need shovels, and find more popsicle sticks. Don't wanna risk another cave in." * "I want you to look cute and cuddly, Private." * "Today we're gonna blow this dump." * "Hoover dam! We're still in New York!. Abort! Dive! Dive! Dive!" * "Can you keep a secret, my monochromatic friend? Do you ever see any penguins running free around New York City? Of course not. We don't belong here, it's just not natural. This is all some kind of wacked out conspiracy. We're going to the wide open spaces of Antartica. To the wild!" *"You didn't see anything... Right?" *"We've been ratted out, boys." *"Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly." *"Well boys, it's gonna be ice cold sushi for breakfast." *"Now this is more like it!" (upon landing on Madagascar.) *"Hey! I know you two. Where's that psychotic lion... and our monochromatic friend?" (talking about Alex and Marty.) *"Boys, our monochromatic friend is in danger. Looks like we have a job to do. Captain's log: Embarking into hostile environment. Kowalski, we'll need to win the hearts and the minds of the natives. Rico, we'll need special tactical equipment. We're gonna face extreme peril. Private probably won't survive." *"Fossa halt!" *"It's been a real pleasure serving with you, boys." *(When Private's suggesting to tell the zoosters that the boat is out of gas.) "Nah... Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." Merry Madagascar * Back away! You don't know who your dealing with! * North Polers! * Well I was wrong. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *"When it comes to flying, we know you have no choice whatsoever. But thank you anyway for choosing Penguin Airways." *"No!" (When Private asks if Nana is dead.) *"You boys are a bunch of suck ups!" Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *"You pillow fight like a bunch of little girls!" (To Kowalski and Private) *"Chimmy Changa! These pillows are filled with baby birds!" *"Kowalski, we'll be rich. The laws of physics don't apply to us." (After being told that a solid gold plane would not fly) *"That's it baby!" (winning on gambling) *"Step on it boys!" *"She's good!" (talking about Dubois) *(Vitaly saying they don't allow stowaways) "I hear you, Russkie. Although the circus owner may allow stowaways, if the stowaways just happens to be the owners. Riddle me that." *"Well, you better know what you're doing, you're risking Private's community college fund." *"Sadly, I realized I don't like apples." *"Fire in the hole!" *"I can't believe you lied to all us circus folk." *"The hippies got ambushed! *"I never thought I'd say this on American soil, but the Russkie's right." (agreeing with Vitaly, that led them into saving the zoosters) *"Unleash the seal!" (Stefano: I am a sea lion!) "Whatever." The Penguins of Madagascar *“Smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave…" *"Evasive maneuvers, boys!" *"This madness ends now!" (Common catchphrase) *"Cheese and Crackers!" *"Hot Fudge!" *"Biscuits and Gravy!" (Monkey Love, after Phil declared he was going to speak to her) *"Fish and Chips, man!" (Little Zoo Coupe and Monkey Love) *"Smoke Salmon!" (Penguiner Takes All, when the Lemurs got the flag for the second time) *"My whole life... is a lie!" (Truth Ache, after learning no one liked his Monk Fish Surprise) *"Sweet mother MacArthur! Will you just take a lookout position!?" (Operation: Plush & Cover, when Skipper was mad at Julien not listening to his command) *"Don't eat the Puffin Puff Pastries! They're evil!" (Huffin and Puffin, when he saw his team eating Hans Danishes) *"Marlene, don't bring all your sappy emotion into this. This is love!" (Monkey Love, when Marlene was describing her way for Phil to capture Lulu's heart) *"As far as your concern. I am nobody." (Roomies, when he was about to leave from the presence of Marlene and Rhonda) *"Okay Ringtail, do not think of anything, except for me saying right now of not thinking of anything." (The Helmet, when he was walking over to Julien to take the helmet of his head) *"Eyes on the flipper." (The Red Squirrel, when he was trying to hypnotize Private) *"I would ask you the same thing except for the guy part." (The Hidden, when he wanted to know why Marlene was at there HQ) *"There's no such thing as too paranoid, Private. Remember that, and forget you ever heard it." (The Red Squirrel, when he was trying to make Private forget of as being to paranoid) *"We made a very spoiled very obnoxious lemur, very happy." (Lemur See, Lemur Do, after they fixed Lemmy and gave it to Julien) *"Time travel. All you want to do is slap a hippy but instead you get multiple Kowalski's." (It's About Time, after the other future Kowalski came and told him about the problem) *"Kowalski! You MANIAC! You did it. You finally really did it. (It's About Time, when he sees the flooded Statue of Liberty, spoof of Planet of the Apes) *"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo a mysterious ancient map. It's classic." (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when the gang sees a map) *"Who can say no to a good old-fashion treasure hunt? (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, after they retrieved the key) *"Who could say no to a mysterical quest?" (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when he got the feather of the crystal falcon) *"I'm infected!" (Operation: Cooties, when Skipper is touched by Marlene who he thinks has the cooties.) *"Glowing red eyes, that's almost never good." (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, after seeing the Julien robot) *"Hansel and Gretel maneuver special. On my mark: execute!" (In The Line of Doody, when they are trying to find that pigeon) *"He's just a BOY!!!" (Tangled in the Web, when Private's taken away) *"I've rotted away in gulags, work camps, penal colonies in every dirty flea-bitten corner of creation. But I promised myself that I would NEVER END UP IN HOBOKEN! AT LEAST NOT ALIVE! I WOULD PUCK OUT MY OWN EYEBALLS! I SWEAR TO YOU!! (Right Hand Man, when he and his comrades think that they are one of the small animals shipped to Hoboken) *(sadly) "McArthur's starched short pants! I can't believe how much time I've wasted with you!" (The Big S.T.A.N.K. before shedding a single tear) *"I find reason tedious and boring. We'll use force." *"If you can't join them, beat them." Catchphrases *"Smile and wave boys, smile and wave" *"Cute and cuddly boys" *"Commence Operation (fill in)" *"This madness ends now!" *"You didn't see anything." *Often says some kind of food, especially to do with fish, when suprised *"What the ham steak!?" *"Oh, come on!" *"Ringtail!!" Conversations involving him A Christmas Caper *''(The Penguins exchange high fives with one another after a successful rescue)'' *Skipper: High five, low five, down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. *''(Skipper, Kowalski, and Private leave. The three turn and see that Rico is about to drop an anvil on Nana)'' *Skipper: Rico! *''(Rico turns to the three)'' *Skipper: (making hand gestures) She didn't see anything... Untouchable *''(Upon recovering; Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico see Private in a robot suit playing checkers with Barry. Barry jumps over one of Private's pieces)'' *Barry: King me! (turns to the penguins and waves) Hey, guys! *Skipper: (stupefied) Anybody else seeing a robot penguin playing Checkers with a poisonous frog? *Rico: (nodding) Uh-huh. *Skipper: More rack time, boys. Jungle Law *Skipper: This is gonna end very badly, "Your Majesty". And when this jungle law does fail, I will have four sweet, sweet words for you. *King Julien: Ohhh. "I love King Julien"? *Skipper: Ye- No. "I told you so"! *King Julien: WHAT?! *Maurice: (coming to his aid) Nobody tells the king "I told you so". *King Julien: (pushes Maurice down) It is unspoken of! *Skipper: Well, we'll just see about that, hmm? *King Julien: Yes, we will. Haunted Habitat *''(Marlene gets Skipper out of the sewage water to safety. She gets the water out of his system and he regains consciousness)'' *Skipper: (dazed) Are you my Mommy? *Marlene: Skipper, (points the flashlight at him) are you okay? *''(Skipper snaps out of it and stands up)'' *Skipper: Never better. *''(He turns the tape recorder back on)'' *Skipper: Skipper's log. Through mysterious means I have escaped the watery doom. *Marlene: It wasn't mysterious, it was me. *Skipper: Marlene, the Skipper's log is no place for flights of fancy. It's About Time *''(Skipper enters the HQ with a sack that has the other future Kowalski inside and then drops it, interrupting Rico from destroying the Magufeim.)'' *Skipper: Hi everyone, what'cha doing? *Private: Skipper, what's in the sack? *Skipper: Laundry. Why? What's wrong with a penguin and his sack of laundry? *Private: Well nothing, except we don't wear clothes. *Skipper: Well yeah, they're dirty. Gator Watch *''(The penguins land on the hood of a car after being thrown off the Animal Control van)'' *Skipper: Men, commandeer this vehicle. *''(The penguins get in the car and hold the driver down)'' *Man: (surprised) Penguins?! *Skipper: Kowalski, wheelman. Rico, gas. Private, music. *''(The remaining three take their positions)'' *Private: Smooth jazz or hot adult contemporary? *Skipper: Let's...classic rock this chase! *''(Private turns on the radio)'' *Kowalski: And away we go! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes